


Drabble Dump

by Kapu



Category: Assassin's Creed, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Culture Club (Band), Fallout 4, Overwatch (Video Game), Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble dump for all the drabbles that have been written out of yearning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Stuck Wanting You |Boy George|

**Author's Note:**

> Time to go back to the 80s with a crush on Boy George and be jealous of Jon Moss of Culture Club.
> 
> M!Reader.

You watched how affectionate George was with Jon as the singer wrapped his arms around the drummer. As a childhood friend who stuck with George throughout the years, he was affectionate with you but in some way it was...different. They were a perfect couple. But that wasn't the case. You knew what went on behind closed doors because George would tell you while sobbing.

Through the sobs, you learned Jon was the inspiration for "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" but George wasn't willing to reveal that to the band just yet. Their embrace was picture worthy and every picture of them captured their happiness and the love surrounding them. Oh, and of course you were caught staring right when you were going to look away. George's eyes filled with worry as he spotted your face (it was clearly expressing your fierce mental battle with yourself). Despite his worry, that look of jealousy sent an excited wave through Boy George.

George removed himself from Jon, ignoring the curious glance from the man as he made his way over to you. Sensing this was a private matter, George led you to another room by the hand, shutting the door of what seemed like a living room. "What's wrong, (Y/n)?" George asked, "Did you see something you didn't like?" He joked quickly after, his eyes still expressing his concern. He placed his hand against your cheek in a soothing gesture. You couldn't help but give a dry laugh at his latter comment.

You swiftly bit your lip, pondering on what you were going to say. You chose to tell him the truth instead of bullshitting (George would be able to tell straight away anyways), "You and Jon are such a wonderful couple," George was about to interrupt but you continued on, "You're very affectionate with him and I'm...jealous." You said, the words leaving a sour taste in your mouth, your face twisting into a pout. As George thought about your words, he knew that Jon made him feel more hurt than love, but he couldn't help himself. You made him feel loved and whole but he wanted to think on that more.

"(Y/n), Jon isn't the love of my life. I'm not at that point yet nor am I with the right person to be at that point." George clarified. He saw a spark of hope in your eyes.

"Does that mean there could be a future for us?" You questioned.

"There could be." George replied and the more he looked into (e/c) eyes, the more he became sure of a future with you. You definitely reciprocated the feeling. "I need time to think." The lead singer of Culture Club said breathlessly as the two of you leaned in closer. He gave you a quick peck on the cheek and he decided to leave you with the effects of the kiss.

Astonished and electrified, you pressed a hand to your cheek, your body buzzing with tons of emotions.


	2. Welcomed Taboo |Widowmaker|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shouldn't be going on.  
> Widowmaker X Overwatch agent! Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker (and Tracer because I'm a slut for accents) is "bae".

"You shouldn't be here." You stated, gradually spinning on your heels to face the woman. Your heart stopped, but you eyed the intruder fiercely, your expression stern.

"You shouldn't have left your window open." The woman retorted, the curtains flowing behind her and the moonlight seeping inside your bedroom.

You glared to your left at the petty lie before reestablishing eye contact. "What are you doing here, Widowmaker?" You demanded, voice low and condescending.

"You are making me feel." Widowmaker murmured, gold eyes tormented. "I willed it to stop but it continues." Widowmaker proceeded to step forward until she invaded your personal space. You stay fixed in your position, posture stiff and teeth grinding as your heart pounded heavily in your chest. You were in the same spot as Widowmaker, but you tried to force away your love with hate. The Frenchwoman's lips sought out yours in a tentative kiss, her lips moving against your unmoving ones.

You kicked yourself as your lips began increasingly moving with hers, one of her hands at the small of your back and pressing you into her. The assassin drew away to study her handiwork - your face was flushed and you were panting for air. Widowmaker gripped your chin tenderly, tipping your head up to allow herself access to your jaw and neck. The woman trailed her lips down to your rigid jaw, pressing feather light kisses to the underside of it. Widowmaker did this until you began to unravel, your posture relaxing to the point where she was able to secure you against the wall of your bedroom.

This action didn't last long as Widowmaker grew bored and began her trek to your neck, her slightly warm, plump lips skimming the sensitive skin. You gasped, your hands clenching at your sides and at that moment you decided to take a risk and place a hand on her cool neck. The sniper hummed against your skin and you could feel her smirk. "You've been wanting this, non?" Widowmaker drawled, her teeth lightly marking your skin. You didn't answer, your eyes screwed shut as you tried with all your might to regulate your breathing.

Before you could protest, the Talon agent lifted you up and walked over to your bed, tossing you onto it and pinned you to it with one hand grasping your wrists and the other on your hip. Widowmaker sucked at the bite mark on your neck, "We shouldn't do this." You groaned, wriggling in her hold.

"You weren't protesting earlier, so why now?" Widowmaker asked, eyes boring into yours.

"You work for Talon and I for Overwatch. This is taboo." You breathed, unable to break eye contact. "I shouldn't feel this way for you."

"We'll make it work." The woman replied somewhat desperately - her inner turmoil was breaking through and the familiar but foreign voice in the back of her head screamed at her to make a compromise. Widowmaker didn't know what was happening to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying these drabble dumps, keep an eye out for updates!


	3. Love Is Perplexing (Intimidating) |Azula|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a terrifying thing to those who have never experienced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula needs some love.

You gently pressed Azula against the wall of your shared room, your lips grazing her jaw. This mighty woman was putty in your hands behind closed doors, her head tilted pleasantly as you placed kisses on her neck and shoulder; her knees shook slightly at your assault. Yes, Azula absolutely loved rough sex, but every now and then you changed the pace and opted to take things slower and to a more intimate degree. You lead Azula to the bed and you laid down, watching as the woman followed suit, mesmerizing hazel eyes boring into yours. She pulled you in close and her lips met yours in a languid, sensual kiss; her hands trailed down to your hips and a small smirk played at her lips at your shudder. 

It was never easy for Azula to surrender herself this way because a constant fear of seeming weak stabbed at her. Despite you making this comfortable for her, the fear kept pushing from the back of her mind, demanding to be felt. Your lips were at her throat again, brushing against the skin and the sensation and emotion were too much for her. Azula pushed you away harshly, "Enough." She snapped, smothering her fear with anger. And so, she turned away so her back was to you - unable to see the hurt that would paint your expression. 

The firebender's eyes could burn a hole in the wall with the intensity of her glare - rage aimed at herself. "Not today." Azula demanded, sighing internally. The princess never enjoyed hurting you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Reckless Adventurers |Lara Croft|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lara tend to get injured tons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lara Croft as of Tomb Raider and Rise of the Tomb Raider.

You heard a light knock on your door and you stood, quickly walking over to it. You opened the door, your eyes being met with a shivering, wounded Lara.

"Hey, (Y/n)." Lara greeted casually, wincing at the sharp pain in her side.

You frowned in concern. Lara hadn't told you about leaving on an expedition (else you'd have joined her). "Lara! Let me help you in!" You responded, guiding Lara inside and shutting the door behind her. You let the woman lean against you as you led her to the sofa, gently sitting her on the furniture. You briefly left her side to fetch a first aid kit, and when you returned, Lara was sprawled the length of the couch, both hands now clutching at her side, sweat dripping down her face.

You set the medium kit on the table, turning to face Lara and kneeling beside her. "Why didn't you tell me?" You said calmly, slowly peeling Lara's tank top away from her injury. You assessed the severity of her wound with stern eyes.

"I didn't want you to worry." The brunette stated simply, removing her hands from the gash when your own came closer while adjusting her shirt. You turned away from her to gather your supplies, tears threatening to prick at the corners of your eyes.

"I would have worried either way, Lara," You replied stiffly, not allowing the hurt to shine through. "Why didn't you think that?"

Though your voice was harsh, your movements were gentle as you delicately dabbed at the gaping gash with antiseptic, eyes firmly placed on the wound and avoiding Lara's own hard but knowing gaze that was focused on your features. "I'm stronger than you think." She huffed slightly, gritting her teeth at the burning sensation of her wound, due to her triggering VR1 receptors. Her words were met with silence as you made sure to numb the area around her gash, preparing Lara for the stitching. Readying the needle and thread, you began sewing the tomb raider's injury shut.

~*~

Snipping the remaining thread, you wrapped gauze around Lara's sides, securing it tightly but not enough to prevent breathability. The tomb raider propped herself on her elbow, hand caressing your cheek. You jerked away from her touch, face turned away from her defiantly. Lara carefully sat up, her hand reaching out and lovingly grasping your chin, coaxing you to face her. You gave in, allowing the woman to press her lips against yours.

"You know I'll always come back to you." Lara murmured when you two parted.

~*~ 

A heavy knock on her study's double doors reached Lara's ears, the archeologist crossing the room to open them. The open doors revealed a tired, injured (Y/n). You smiled weakly at your British girlfriend, raising a shaking hand to wave at her. "Hey, Lara," You said, the woman ushering you in, "I need your help, please."

"What happened, (Y/n)?!" The brunette asked, wide eyed and shocked.

"An expedition that failed horribly, I'm sure." You admitted, your answer slightly unsure. You gripped your arm tightly, blood spewing from the bullet wound and sitting on the couch Lara practically pushed you onto. The woman left to retrieve her own first aid, swiftly joining you once more and immediately cleaning the injury.

"Why didn't you take me on this expedition? Why didn't you tell me about this trip?" Lara questioned, already beginning to numb the gunshot wound.

"I didn't want you to worry." You repeated what the Croft had told you a month ago, causing dark eyes to glare at you.

"Don't do this." Lara pouted, steadily ridding your arm of its bullet. You chuckled, pecking her forehead. Once the bullet was out, the expeditionist patched you up expertly. She stood to clean the coffee table of its medical tools, returning them to their rightful spot. When Lara faced you, the tomb raider lunged at you, her mouth crashing against yours. Strong hands tangled in (h/c) locks and a low moan came from both throats.

"I was extremely worried. Never do that again." Lara panted, "And let's go on expeditions together again from now on." You pulled her back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you could feel that want.


End file.
